objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. '' '''Ruby '''is a female contestant on Team Outcast. She also competes in BFDIA as a member of Team No-Name. She is also a contestant on Team Dopey Moons on BFSP. She as well has 34 sisters and 2 brothers named Poo (as shown in ABCDEFG) and Gold. 'Fan Fiction' 'Names' *Ruby Minamoto (NLG343) *Amy Norton (KittyFan2004) *Ruby Farmer (Tamagoyaki) *Ruby Danielson *Lilianna "Mistaken" Aldork (ImFictionalAdmin) *Ruby Taumata (Ze Tossere) *Ruby Gemstoner (LG Computer) 'Where Ruby Is From? * Downtown Houston, Texas (KittyFan2004) * Tokyo, Japan (Moved to Chicago, Illinois at Age 2) (NLG343) * Colorado Springs, Colorado (U4Again) * Santa Barbara, California (Tamagoyaki) * Gemese (moved to Goiky) * Illinois, America (ClassDojo) * Tauranga, New Zealand (Ze Tossere) * Boise, Idaho (LG Computer) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) '''Ethnicity * German and Italian (KittyFan2004) * Japanese (NLG343) * German and Scottish (U4Again) * Irish (Tamagoyaki) * Indian (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * Māori (Ze Tossere) * English (LG Computer) 'Nationality' * Japanese-American (NLG343) * American (U4Again, Tamagoyaki, KittyFan2004) *Gemese *New Zealander (Ze Tossere) Birthdates * March 10, 1985 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * February 6, 1993 (Ze Tossere) * January 5, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * April 19, 2005 (U4Again) * December 3, 2007 (Pinekones) * September 15, 1995 (Tamagoyaki) *April 23, 2012 *October 5. 2006 (ZanyWays217) *May 9, 2023 (EvanVizuett) BFAH Ruby was a good contestant, and with the help of her alliance, she made it into the final 3. She only got 2nd place though, but got a house :D Object 12 After she got the alien, Diamond Head, she was quite normal but seemed way cooler than Blocky expected. Currently, Ruby was known as Ruby Head [[Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds|'Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds']] Ruby was young in 30 years ago. 'Trivia' *Ruby had a different voice in BFDI Season 1. *She is the first object show character to have known relatives. *Ruby shine increased by 2% from bfdi to BFB 'Gallery' Team_Outcasts.png|Ruby's team 10. Ruby.png Bfsp portrait Ruby.png RubyPose(Teal).png Ruby U.png Ruby H.png Ruby N.png Ruby (OC Pose).png Evil Ruby.png RFVP Ruby pose.png 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png Ruby Pose.png Ruby Metal.png RubyPose.png BfspRuby.png ACWAGT Ruby Pose.png Ruby Icon.png Ruby and 35 sisters.JPG Ruby Pose (1).png Ruby's Pro Pic.png 302px-Ruby Idle.png Ruby and Book.PNG Ruby 12.png Battle For Dream Island Ruby.png Ruby plush.png New Ruby Pose.png Ruby and 35 sisters.JPG Ruby.JPG Ruby pose.png Ruby (OLD).png BFDI ruby.png Ruby_8.png Ruby_9.png Ruby_Check_It_Eyebrows.png Ruby123.png Worry_Ruby.png Screen_Shot_2013-10-15_at_1.25.53_PM.png Ruby_fall_in_LOL.png Transparent_ruby.png Derp ruby.png 97. Ruby.png Ruby top view.PNG ROOOOOBEEEEEE.png Ruby's Pose.PNG 44. Ruby.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Object Reactions 2.PNG Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-20-784.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-26-501.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-15-516.png D0DF213F-243D-4C99-8E13-229548F2093E.jpeg|Object Wildness Design Ruby Head.png|Ruby as Ruby Head Roobyidfb.png 5084069 170x100.png|Book And Ruby Lara Super Annoyed.png|Ruby's irritating singing that makes Lara mad (extremely) 7E29B888-BBDA-4CB7-98E4-7FA46AD2B0D8.jpeg|By BB230 IMG_20191028_200030.jpg|Pencil has enough of Ruby. Rubysamething.png Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds V2 with Shading.png|In Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds Ruby's Emotions.png|The Many Feelings of Ruby 'Names In Other Languages' *Hồng Ngọc - Vietnamese *红宝石 - Chinese (Simplified) *紅寶石 - Chinese (Traditional) *Rubin - Romanian, Polish, Hungarian *Rubin / Ruby - German *Rúibíneach - Irish *ルビー - Japanese *루비 - Korean *Yakut - Turkish *Rubis - French *रूबी - Nepali *Рубин / Руби - Russian *Robijn - Dutch *Ρουμπίνι - Greek *Rubino - Italian Category:Characters Category:The Freesmarters Category:Females Category:BFDIA Category:Heroes Category:Recommended Characters Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:BFSP Players Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Object Crossovers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Alliance Category:Gemstones Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:New Zealand Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:2010's births Category:BFDI3 Category:From California Category:1980's births Category:Freesmart Category:Cute Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Red Category:Gems Category:Ruby Category:Bland Category:Annoying Category:Irritating Category:Shiny Category:Ruby Fans Category:Gay Category:LGBT Characters Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Jacknjellify's Sonic The Hedgehog